mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Melenat
Original Creator: Piro Juran Name: Daniel Melenat Age/Design Age: 16 years old Eyes: Pale Green Hair: Brown Height: 5' 11'' Weapon: Prototype Chimera combat system (Buster/Saber/), Adaptive weapon system chips a, b, o. Special Powers/Abilities: None personally, but the strange chips he has inserted into his armour allows it to record battle data and aid in creating new weaponry and allows to create armour adaptations. Affiliation: Currently solo operating Status: Single, not looking! Bio: Daniel Melenat was born into the family of a keen scientist and mechanic duo by the names of Jack and Eve and taught from a early age about the ways of machines and science in the hopes that he would become a prodigy of mankind, developing the newest and greatest advancements of mankind... however, their son was not particularly interested in sitting still in the labs and just researching day in day out. It was on that fateful day, June 7th in which his interests really got sparked up. The attacks that begun by rampaging mechanaloids reprogrammed by Sigma and the missile strikes upon Abel city hit the news all over the world. Hundreds if not thousands of human and reploid lives were lost... it was only a few hours later in which the cause of the lives being ended was revealed... the schemes of the maverick hunter commander 'Sigma'. This sparked the now young man's interest into a question... would there be any way in which humans would be safe if all of the reploids were to go... 'maverick'? Hurrying to various parts of the lab campus, he was able to convince several of his friends into getting him various supplies... durable war reploid armour, a buster and a saber... what he got was broken down parts from mechanaloids, a army training buster used for target practice and a plasma cutter designed for rescuing people from collapsed buildings or car crashes. Setting to work at a furious pace spanning entire weeks in which he refused to even leave the lab, he customised all the parts as best that he could into making what he set out to create... the beginnings of a human enhancement system, one that could make a human strong enough to be able to compete with a reploid, to be able to handle combat and hopefully allow them to stop mavericks before any more lives could be taken. It was now September 13th... and he was unable to create the prototype properly. No matter how hard he tried, he could never make the device strong enough to compete with a basic reploid, let alone a war reploid... it was on that fateful day that he recieved a package from a anonymous source providing a strange trio of chips, a odd battery and the blueprints for a defensive shield, teleport system and the other parts included. Deciding to take a chance and make use of the strange gift, he set to work on developing the prototype Chimera system. After a couple of months, he had developed a suitable prototype that allowed him to keep up with basic reploids and handle combat situations just as he had planned. He set out from the shelter of Eden to try and put a end to the maverick threat, employing himself as a new kind of problem solver... a new card entering the tides of fate... The card of a 'white gospel'. - Piro Juran